The all cartoon show!
by SSBBfan334
Summary: a show with no authors, no people that are not from a cartoon. just a show the stars some cartoon charaters.


"hey y'all!" cyborg greeted the viewers/readers . "and welcome to.." Beast boy said, getting into the shot. "The All Cartoon Show!" they both said as the camera moved away to reveal a hole stage with bright colors, and a neon light sigh that read "the all cartoon show". "we went a little crazy with the decelerations," said the green animal- shape shifter. "this show is about cartoons and carton=x over fanficts! So far I think it's the only all cartoon fanfict in cartoon X-overs," cyborg said, gain a few laughs from the audiences. "when I crack a joke, some one throws a tomato at my face, but when Cyborg cracks a joke, people are busting a gut! That's totally unfair!" Beastboy whined. "would you like some cheese with your whine," cyborg said, gaining more laughs from the Audiences. "See, it's really really unfair!" beastboy yelled. "life's unfair," cyborg said. "well back on topic, we talk about cartoons-"

"and cartoon movies,"

"yeah. Cartoon fanficts. And a bunch of other stuff." cyborg finished. "and to start off are first show, let's go to cartoon X-over's mail bag!" beast boy said. "but We don't have any Reviews snot skin!" gismo Shouted from backstage. Beast boy sweat dropped. "i knew that..." Beast boy said. Cyborg rolled his eyes (or in this case, eye.). "oh crude! We forgot to say the disclaimer!" Beastboy started panicking. "then let's switch over to starfire for the disclaimer!" cyborg said.

()

The camera changed to starfire sitting in a lounge, reading off a cu-card.

"**SSBBfan334 does not own any of these charters that are in this Story, nore does she owns the cartoons these said characters are from. She doesn't own the fanficts that may be featured here (unless she says there hes). She does own this fanfict and her meany OCs'. Whoever that try's to steal or sue her or her fanfict, will meet a slow and painful death.** That is all. Back to you guys!"

()

"thanks star!" beastboy thanked. "now let's check out what are line up can and maybe be!" cyborg said. Beastboy pulls out a list and reads it out load.

We will Probably start out with are Mail bag.

If not that, then we would tell people about a up-coming fanfict.

Then we would go over to "Compare With the mayor" with the Mayor of townsville.

No, you will not be compared to him. He will compare cartoon charters.

If not that, we would go over to "the critic Corner" with raven.

She will read the first one or two chapters of a fanfict, then review about it here. Please note: if she bashes your fanfict, it means A. It features one or more Authors. B. it has people that are not from Cartoons. C. there cartoon charters that she doesn't even know. D. It's grammar sucks. E. it's plot is bad. And/or F. She just doesn't like it.

The we would go to, "who's the toon?" with Blossom from the Powerpuff girls.

She would read 3 Hints or more. And you review and guess who it is. (tell us the name of the person and which cartoon it's from.).

Then we would go to "kick butt or Butt kicked?" Were we compare how some cartoon heroes fight on a scale from 1 to 10. 1 is butt kicked, 10 is kick butt. And for 5, it's no butt at all."

or we would go to "3 questions" with Dexter from Dexter's lab. He will ask 3 questions. And you review what the answers are. The winner who gets all the questions right first. Get's ether: A. there fanfict will be featured here. B. we will make raven say something good about one of your fanficts. And or C. your OC will do one of the other people's job's here (like blossom's job or mine.).

Then we would go to "tunes with toons" with Sunny bridges from Class of 3000.

he would pick a cartoon character by random, then pick a song that best fits them.

Or we would go to "review the Author" with bumble Bee from teen titans.

She would review about a author, you know. How well they right, how good is there plots, what there reviews are like, and stuff like that.

Then we would finish up with a random topic that we pick out of a hat.

Beastboy finished reading. "holly Crud! That's a lot!" cyborg said. "tell me something I don't know," beastboy said. "okay, did you know that when you barf, it cleans out old, well the stuff that stops your stomach from eating itself." "okay, now tell me something I don't know that isn't disturbing." "okay, did you know it was time for Compare with the mayor?" cyborg asked. "no I didn't. Mayor the mayor of townsville, It's your time!"

()

the camera moves to a different part of the stage, with two plasma tvs hangs about a shot man, which was the Mayor. "my time!? I don't want to die!" mayor panicked, Misunderstanding Beastboy. "uh sir. He didn't Mean you were going to die. He meant it's time for compare with the mayor." Sara belloum said. "Hello assistant," the two Warner bros said, poping out of nowhere. "oh,oh Yes! The show! Of course! Well today I'm comparing, Human lab rat Johnny Test , and the cry-pa, or whatever thous creepy animal things are called controlling 11 year old, Zak Saturday," Mayor said. "well let's start with what they have in common. Well for starters, they are both boys. They have two very smart people in there family (for Johnny it's his older, twin sister. For Zak, it's his parents). They do things a normal 11 year old would dream of doing . Oh, and they are both 11, with snazzy hair cuts. What they don't have in common is that Zak is a only child. Johnny has only one pet (or 2 if the blade lizard thing counts has his pet), while Zak has 3. Johnny has more powers then Zak. And Johnny knows a lot more people close to his age. Well that's it for me. Back to the show!"

()

"thanks mayor!" cyborg said. "boy, that's a lot. Just by listening to all that made my head hurt!" beastboy groaned. "well while B.B takes a 'cat' nap-" "ha ha, very funny" " -we will go to guess that toon with blossom."

()

the camera once again turned to another part of the stage , were blossom sat on a a chair, holding a cu-card. "thanks guys, anyway, just to make things clear. Teen titans, Transformers animated, totally spies, code Lyoko, and superhero series(such as batman: brave and the bold) are all cartoons, while Pokemon, sailor moon, bakugon, Yu-gi-yo , Mew mew power/ Tokyo mew mew, and Naruto are all anime. Okay

here are the hints:

I'm a female

my name can be used for both boys and girls.

And 3. I have tan skin.

Thous are the hints. Okay, it's your time Dexter."

()

it goes to yet another part of the stage, with Dexter sitting behind a desk. "thank you blossom. My 3 questions are:

if a tree falls in a forest, and no one is around, does it still make a sound.

A train sets out for the Texas at 12:25 A.M from Toronto Canada going 80 miles per hour, while a train in England sets out at 8: 15 A.M for north Korea going 100 miles per hour. Which train reaches it's destination first and at what time?

A Blue car is driving 30 miles per hour on a 20 mile speed limit, while a red car is driving 10 miles per hour on a 25 mile speed limit. Which gets pulled over first?

Have fun and good luck (you'll need it)."

()

"sorry Y'all but it seems we ran out of time." cyborg said. "ran out of time!? Dude! We still have 2 Topics to do!" beastboy said. "calm down! We will get to them next time. Geez." Cyborg said. "fine. I'm beast boy!" "and I'm Cyborg!"

both: "and this is The cartoon X-over show! See ya!"

Author: SSBBfan334

Idea: by the author.

Beastboy, Cyborg, Raven, Gismo, Starfire, and Bumble Bee are from Teen titans

Teen titans , Johnny test, and the Warner Bros are owned by Warner bros .

Blossom, Miss belloum, and the Mayor are from the Powerpuff girls.

Dexter is from Dexter's laboratory.

Sunny bridges is owned by class of 3000.

Zak Saturday is from the secret Saturdays.

Johnny test is from Johnny test.

Secret Saturdays, Class of 3000, Dexter's lab, and The Powerpuff girls are owned by cartoon network.

Thanks for reading. Please review.


End file.
